Cye of the Torrent
Appearance and Personality Shin has light brown hair and blue-green eyes. During the TV series, he wears a blue and white hoodie over a striped shirt, light colored pants, and sneakers. During Gaiden, he wears a brown suit jacked, a white dress shirt, burgundy plaid pants, and black shoes. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he starts off in a wetsuit while surfing and then changed into a blue sweater over a red plaid shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. In Message, he wears a blue-gray hoodie over a lavender shirt, pale blue shorts, sneakers, and a white cap. Shin's yoroi is light blue. Having been raised by women, Shin has a very polite and gentle personality, and he is very considerate of others. His favorite sports are basketball and swimming. He likes tea ceremonies, cooking, flower arrangements, and English conversation. He doesn't like eating fish that still have the head on (not surprising, considering his element). He especially dislikes fighting, which becomes an issue between him and the other Troopers when they go up again Mukara. Biography Family History The Mouri family is descended from Mouri Motonari, who was a famous naval general in Southern Japan. They had dukehood during the Meiji period. For generations, the family's duty was to protect the Hagi Sea, and so each member of the family was well-acquainted with the sea. Early History Shin's father died when he was very young, leaving him to be raised by his mother and sister Sayoko. Unfortunately, his mother has a very weak heart As a part of his training to become the next head of the Mouri family, Shin has been trained in both the spear and the bow. One time, when his elementary school was running a mandatory medical checkup, Shin accidentally wore his sister's undergarments to school. The War with Arago Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message Armor and Powers When Shin was fifteen years old, he read the ancient documents kept by his family and discovered the existence of Suiko. It was a tradition that the males of the Mouri family, as a right of passage into manhood, would dive into the Hagi sea near their home. Despite the sea being deep, Shin was able to reach the bottom without using an oxygen tank. He found Suiko at the bottom of a crevice and, with the help of his orca friend Suiki, retrieved it. Afterwards, he told his mother about his discovery and learned that she, too, had heard about the legend of the armor. Suiko draws it's power from any water source. The primary weapon is a yari, a combination of a trident and a mancatcher. The secondary weapon, a tanto (dagger), is located behind the right shoulder. The Suiko's special attack is called Cho Ryu Ha (translated in the dub as "Super Wave Smasher" for the TV series and "Wave Crusher" for the OAVs), which appears out of the tip of the yari as a horizontal pillar of water. Trivia *Shin is the oldest of the Samurai Troopers. The Japanese school year starts in April, and he was born the month before, so that places him a year ahead of the other Troopers in school. *For the entire storyline, Shin lives in an apartment by himself in Tokyo. *Despite his hatred of fighting and his gentle nature, when angered, Shin is probably the most dangerous of the Troopers. This is due to his anger being quiet and focused, which means it lasts longer and is more powerful than loud and uncontrollable anger. *Shin is sometimes referred to as "boy-chama," meaning "Mister Boy" or "Master Boy." *In the English dub, Cye has a soft British accent to emphasize his polite tone. Also, his English VA, Michael Donovan, also voices Sage. Quotes See also * Cye Mouri * Torrent Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple External links * External link